1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seed. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method of sorting and categorizing hybrid seed into different sub-products.
2. Problems in the Art
In the hybrid seed corn industry, seed is typically sorted and categorized into sub-products based on the size of the seed. When the seed is harvested, the seeds are sorted by size and packaged for sale in separate packages based on the size. When a customer buys seed for planting, the bag of seed will contain seed from one size category depending on the farmer""s needs or preferences. However, across multiple locations and seed crop years, growing conditions commonly vary sufficiently to cause a range of size-out for a given hybrid of seed. As a result, throughout the life cycle of most hybrids, a range of sizes is produced. Typically, for most hybrids, approximately 7 sub-products comprise the total sample. Sometimes an 8th or 9th size for a given hybrid is produced for those products that exhibit a substantial size response to varying growing conditions. Each of these sizes and sub-products must be tracked and packaged individually by the seed company. Each must be kept separate through the entire process requiring unique space for computerization, warehousing, shipping, invoicing, and ultimately detailed customer efforts to achieve desirable planting in a field.
Another issue contributing to the growing complexity of inventory management in the seed corn business are so-called xe2x80x9ctechnology productsxe2x80x9d, or products of biotechnology and other scientific disciplines which bring rapid expansions to the seed corn line-up.
Since different customers have different preferences, a seed company may find itself selling approximately one half of its seed volume in non-preferred sub-products. This percentage may be significantly larger for hybrid seed at both ends of the seed size spectrum. For customers who are adaptable, this is not a large issue. However, many customers demand a certain seed size. To some customers, seed size preference ranks higher than the hybrid preference.
A need can therefore be seen for a system for sorting and categorizing seed which improves customer satisfaction and a seed company""s efficiency.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for sorting and categorizing seed which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for sorting and categorizing seed which involves sorting and categorizing seed based on the shape of the seeds.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which divides the seeds into two general categories, flat and round.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which reduces the total number of sub-products resulting in ease of use as growers seek consistency of sub-products across hybrids.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which simplifies warehousing of the seed.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which makes seed easier to fit into customers"" sub-product preferences.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which simplifies inventory management including conditioning, bagging, warehousing, initial shipping, and interplant shipment.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which provides improved plantability through all planter types.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which reduces the cost of managing and maintaining the sub-products.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which eliminates undesirable size categories.
A method for sorting and categorizing seed which simplifies the sub-product system which makes future expansion through technology introductions more feasible.
These as well as other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The method of sorting and categorizing seed of the present invention is a simple yet advanced system for dividing seed, for example corn, into logical sub-units for effective planting. Using seed shape rather than seed size as a primary determinate, the system avails many advantages. These advantages extend throughout many components of the seed delivery process, with significance for the customer, sales representatives, and seed companies.